


High Hopes

by mirandaxbaty



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Marijuana, Underage Smoking, first time smoking, they smoke weed, title from patd song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 03:06:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17480033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mirandaxbaty/pseuds/mirandaxbaty
Summary: The first time I tried it, I didn’t know what to expect. It came as a shock for the most part. Never would I ever think that it would be Will to be the influencer. Sure, I figured I would try it at some point, but I always figured it would be someone on the not so careful side.





	High Hopes

**Author's Note:**

> This story is in no way influencing anyone to try any type of illegal drug!!! It can be fun, but isn't for everyone!!!
> 
> That being said, the title is obviously the Panic! at the Disco song, High Hopes. I love Panic! and Brendon Urie and if you haven't listened to their latest album, Pray For The Wicked, I suggest you do that! Beware tho: it makes you want to do illegal things! 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Nico POV

March 11th 7PM

Will and I sat in the Hades cabin. He was back in New York visiting for spring break. The son of Apollo laid flat on his back, an arm carefully wrapped around my waist as I laid my head on his chest, listening to his heart beat. He carded his fingers through my hair, slowly working out every tangle, no doubt making my hair unreasonably frizzy. 

“Hey, Neeks?” Will asks quietly. I hum in response, letting him know I was listening. “I have to tell you something.” 

At this, I turn my head up to look at his eyes. “Yeah?” I say. 

He swallows, clearly nervous about what he was about to tell me. “It’s nothing bad, I promise… Well, not terribly bad depending on your standards.” 

“Spit it out, Will. The more you avoid it, the more its gonna bother me and you.” 

Will sighs, slowly sitting up, allowing me to move off him. Now fully seated with his back against my headboard, he stares at his hands, twisting in his lap. “Umm… I haven’t been exactly honest with you…” he starts, glancing up at me. I raise my eyebrows at him and he quickly back tracks. “No! Nothing like that! I think I said that wrong… I haven’t lied to you, I just didn’t tell you something. It’s not even that big of a deal and it’s not like it affects you anyway, so I don’t know why I’m even freaking out. It’s just that it’s probably something you should know and-“

“Will!” I say, cutting him off. “You’re rambling, babe.” 

He nods. “Right,” the taller boy reaches out and takes my hands in his. “I’m just gonna say it, plain and simple.” 

Will takes a deep breath before meeting my eyes. “I smoke weed,” he says

I blink at him. “You smoke weed?” I ask, he nods. “Ha ha, that’s a funny joke Will. As if you, Mr. Healthfreak would smoke anything.” 

“Nico, I’m serious,” he says. I search his eyes, looking for any trace that he could possibly be lying. I can’t find any. 

He wasn’t joking. “Goddamn, okay. So, you, the medic, smoke weed? I guess you learn something new every day.” I reply. 

Will retracts his hands from mine. “So, you’re not mad?” 

“No, Will, I’m not mad. Shocked, yes. But not mad. You go to a mortal high school, it’s not exactly the most uncommon thing,” I tell him, shifting my body so that I can lay my head in his lap.

He starts to play with my hair again. “Oh, thank the gods. I don’t know why, but I expected you to be mad.” 

I chuckle. “Nope, not mad,” I said, closing my eyes, relaxing into his touch. 

We stay like this for a while. Me laying with my head on his legs, him playing with my hair. Just enjoying each other’s company. I open my eyes once again, looking up to find that he was already staring a me. “I have a question,” I tell him.

“Go for it, Sunshine.” 

“How often do you smoke?” 

Will’s hand freezes in my hair. He looks everywhere but at my face, like he was physically incapable of meeting my eyes. 

“Will,” I say forcefully, causing him to finally look down at me again. 

He gulps nervously. “Uh… Almost every day…” he says, trailing off, not meeting my eyes once more. 

I sit up, turning to face him. “What?!” I ask, dumbfounded. “Why so often?”

My boyfriend sighs. I shouldn’t have reacted the way I did, but I’m shocked. Will slumps against my headboard, seemingly defeated. “I knew you would be mad,” he whispers.

My heart drops. That is not how I meant for that to turn out. I crawl up to meet him where he sits. I place my palms on his cheeks, forcing him to look at me. His eyes look broken, betrayed. I move to straddle his legs, gaining leverage. Now he can’t move, no matter how upset he is. 

“Babe, I’m not mad. I’m shocked. Trying it out a few times is easy to accept, but smoking nearly every day? That’s going to be a little harder to wrap my head around, okay?” I ask.

His eyes search mine, flicking from side to side. Slowly, he nods, bringing his hands up to rest on my hips. 

I smile at him. “I’m gonna try this again. Why do you smoke so often?” I ask gently. 

“It helps with my anxiety. Especially since it’s junior year and everything is so intense,” he says.

It was easy for most people to forget about the son of Apollo’s anxiety. He has always done a very good job at hiding it, always smiling and starting conversation. A majority of the boy’s anxiety stems from stress. It wasn’t social anxiety, it was, for the most part, stress induced. In the infirmary, Will was capable of keeping his cool, even if it was super stressful, but stress comes in many different forms. 

I nod at him. “You can put me in a surgery, and I’ll be perfectly fine, even if it is super stressful. But as soon as you tell me I have a test worth 60% of my grade next Tuesday, I’m done for,” he explains. 

“Does Naomi know?” I ask quietly. 

Will runs his hands from my hips up my back, finally resting in my hair, playing with the strands. “To an extent. She knows I smoke to relieve the stress, but I don’t think she knows how often. As long as I keep getting straight A’s and my stress levels down, I don’t think she minds,” he smiles at me, brilliant as ever. “She was a touring singer for multiple years, she’s had tons of interactions with drugs. As long as I’m not a meth-head or something its cool,” he says, finishing with a small laugh. 

I smile at him before leaning in and connecting our lips sweetly. He wraps his arms around my waist tightly as my hands make their way up to his hair. My fingers tangle in his hair, deepening the kiss ever so slightly. 

He pulls away and rests his forehead on mine. “So, you’re okay with all this?” he asks. 

“Yes, Will. But, I have another question.” 

“Yeah?”

“When can I try it?” 

The son of Apollo pulls away completely. He looks confused for a split second, before smiling wickedly at me. 

~~~

March 12th 4PM

“You’re sure about this, right Neeks?” the son of Apollo asks me. 

I roll my eyes, taking his hands in mine. “Will, I’m positive. I wanna know what it’s like,” I tell him.

He searches my eyes briefly before sighing. “Okay… Just know that it’s going to burn a little at first. Everyone reacts differently, it’s not uncommon that it can make you even more anxious. If you aren’t comfortable at any point, let me know.”

“I will, promise.” 

“Okay. I love you,” he says. 

I smile. “I love you too. Now, hurry up and get on with it.” 

My boyfriend raises his hands in surrender, getting up and moving over to the bag he brought to my cabin. He pulls out a handful of things and takes them over to the coffee table. Once again, I am thankful that I have my own cabin with its own entertainment. 

Will beckons me over and pats the couch next to him. I plop down next to him, causing him to chuckle. 

“Do you know what any of this is?” he asks me. 

I look over at the objects he has laid out on the table. It consists of a smallish jar, a weird container looking type thing, a glass thing and a lighter. “I’m assuming the jar has the weed in it, and the glass thing is what we’ll be smoking out of?”

He laughs shortly. “I mean, you’re not wrong, but the terminology could use some work. Yes, the weed is in the jar, and we’ll be smoking out of the ‘glass thing’, it’s called a pipe,” he points to the container thing, “And that’s a grinder, it basically makes the weed smaller and easier to smoke.” 

I nod, ready to just do this. Will opens the jar and pulls out a clump of what I’m assuming is weed, breaks it up a little and puts it in what he called a grinder. He places the top back on it and starts to twist it back and forth. When he seems satisfied with it, he takes the top back off and sets the grinder down. 

“Okay, so now I’m gonna pack the pipe,” he says. 

I watch him take out small pieces of weed and shove it into the end of the pipe, the bowl, as he told me. “So, the preparations are done,” he tells me. 

I hum. “Yeah, now what?” I ask. 

He chuckles. “Now we smoke.” 

“Right,” I say. “Umm, how?” 

Will explains to me that you breathe in through the opposite side of the bowl, but that you have to cover the holes towards the bowl while you inhale until the very end. It seems very complicated. “Yeah, I’m going to need some help.” 

“I figured,” he laughs. “Want me to take the first hit?” 

I nod, unsure of what is going on still. 

He smiles, picking the pipe up off the table, preparing to take a hit. He does as he told me, holding the lighter on the weed the whole time, eyes nearly cross-eyed as he focuses on the bowl. 

I hold my breath in anticipation as I wait for him to exhale the smoke. Will tilts his head upward and blows out a steady stream of smoke, and by the gods it was hot. 

“Ready to give it a try?” He asks. I nod slowly, nervous. “Just don’t breathe it straight into your lungs, not at first at least.” 

“Okay,” I say quietly. He holds the pipe in front of my mouth and tells me just to support the end so he can do all the hard work. 

He gets ready to light the bowl. “Don’t inhale until I say to, okay?” He asks, I nod. I put my lips around the end of the pipe, and Will starts to light the bowl. “Okay, you’re good,” he says. 

I slowly inhale the smoke from the pipe. Will moves his fingers off the holes from the pipe, letting me know that I can stop. 

I pull the pipe away from my mouth, still holding the smoke in there. Will quickly inhales the rest of the smoke in the pipe. He exhales and laughs. “You can breathe, you know?” he jokes. 

I exhale the smoke, coughing as I do so. Will hands me a coke that was apparently already sitting on the table. I quickly take a drink, slightly easing the small burn. 

“So, how ya feel?” he asks. 

“The same, except my throat hurts.” 

He chuckles lightly. “Oh, baby, we’re just getting started.” 

~~~

The ceiling looked funny. I’ve never noticed it before, but it looks weird. “Hey, Will,” I say.

“Yeah, Neeks?” 

“Have you noticed that the ceiling looks weird?” 

“No,” Will says. He lays flat on his back beside me, now looking at the ceiling with me. “Wow, it does look weird.” 

We both start laughing uncontrollably. We laugh for so long that by the time we’ve stopped, we don’t even remember why we were laughing in the first place. “Is it always like this?” I ask.

Will shakes his head, before he realizes that I’m probably not looking. “No. Normally I won’t smoke this much, because I still have things to do, but this is like, a fun session. I’m much higher than I normally would be.” 

I nod and turn my head to look at him. He’s staring at me by the time my eyes manage to focus on him. “I love you,” I whisper. 

He smiles, intertwining our fingers. “I love you too,” he leans over to place a quick kiss on the tip of my nose, causing me to giggle. “How do you feel?” he asks. 

“How do I feel? I feel… relaxed. More relaxed than I have been in a long while.” 

That may have been the understatement of the century. I was relaxed, I was happy, I felt loved, and I could see why Will would do this. I feel so carefree. The weight of the world has rested on my shoulders so many times, I wasn’t exactly sure how to relax. But right here, laying next to Will, I’ve never been more at peace. 

Sure, Will has that effect on me without the help of weed, but everything is amplified in this moment. 

Suddenly, Will stands and turns towards me, holding out his hand. “Dance with me?” he asks. 

My mouth drops open for a moment. But then I’m giggling and extending my hand for him to help me up. He clicks a button on his phone and soft music begins to play quietly. I step close enough to him that I’m able to lay my head on his chest comfortably, my arms wrapped around his neck. 

It’s times like these that I truly enjoy the height difference between us. Standing flatfooted, the top of my head barley reaches his chin, but it’s perfect for dancing. 

We sway lightly to me music for a while. Well, maybe it’s been a while. I’m not really sure. Time is weird. 

“This is so much better,” Will whispers. 

“Huh?” I ask dumbly. 

I can feel him smile against my hair. “Smoking with you is so much better. Most of the time I’m alone. I mean, I’ve smoked with friends before, sure. But with you it’s so much better. I know I can trust you with anything and still feel unconditionally loved.” 

I look up at him, a lazy smile on my face. “I love you.” 

“I love you too. I don’t think I’ve ever seen you smile so much in one night.” 

“What can I say, this stuff works wonders,” I say with a yawn. 

Apparently, Will noticed my yawn, because he takes my face in his hands and kisses me softly. He pulls away, resting his forehead against mine. “Let’s get some sleep, this is going to be one of the best sleeps of your life.” 

I pull myself out of his arms and in turn lace my fingers through his. I allow the blonde to pull me over to my bed. He lays down under the covers, dragging me down with him. As soon as my head hit the pillow and I was curled into his arms, I was asleep. 

~~~

March 13th 10AM 

I open my eyes to find my vision blocked by a wall of blonde curls. I furrow my eyebrows before realizing that it must be Will. 

I crane my neck back to look at him. Apparently, he was already awake, because as soon as I move he’s laughing. 

“What’cha laughin at?” I ask sleepily. 

“You slept straight through the night, you didn’t even move,” he says. 

My eyes widen in shock. “Wow, it really was the best sleep of my life, you weren’t joking,” I say. 

He shakes his head. “Nope, it’s like that most times. Normally, you move so much in your sleep that I fear you’re going to wake up in a different cabin. I sleep like a baby too when I’ve been smoking.” 

“I think I’m gonna have to pick this habit up from you, because I can’t wait to do that again. There wasn’t even a nightmare in sight,” I tell him. 

Will reaches up and pushes his fingers through my unruly hair. “I have no problem with it as long as you don’t spend every waking moment high,” he says. 

“Gods no, I would never get anything done, ever.” 

“I know, that’s why I only smoke a little at a time. But we have all summer to test your limits. Right now, I just wanna cuddle.” 

~~~

June 27th 7PM

Since summer started, Will and I have smoked together pretty much on an every other day basis. We would cuddle up together in the Hades cabin after dinner and stay there for the rest of the night, smoking, talking, sometimes fucking, it just depended on the night. 

Currently, I lay on my couch, the TV playing a Marvel movie quietly in the background as Will prepared the pipe. “Are we using yours or mine?” he asks. 

“I don’t care. The pipe doesn’t exactly matter as I had your dick in my mouth earlier, so sharing spit isn’t an issue,” I reply dryly. 

Will laughs, throwing his head back, exposing his throat for me to see. “That’s not exactly what I meant, Deathboy. Your weed or mine?” he asks once again. 

I roll over onto my side, so I can see him better. “We practically share that too, Sunshine. But we can use mine. I’m almost out anyway and I was planning a trip into the city this weekend.” 

He nods, turning back to his task. I move to look at the ceiling again, waiting for him to finish. Not more than a minute later he turns around, his blue pipe packed and ready to go. He smiles at me and motions for me to take the first hit. 

I lean over to take the pipe from him, but he pulls it back just enough for me to keep reaching for it. “Will…” I whine. 

He smirks and continues to pull it closer. “Kiss?” he says. 

I roll my eyes but lean in anyway and press my lips to his. “Happy?” I ask. He nods and smiles at me once more. 

I reach over and take the pipe out of his hand, snatching a lighter off the table on my way back. I close my eyes and inhale the scent of the weed. Exhaling, I open my eyes. They focus on Will, and I see that he has a… strange… look in his eyes. “What?” I ask. 

“Nothing,” he shakes his head. “I just love you, and I never thought that we would smoke together is all.” 

“Fucking loser, I love you too.” 

Finally, I light the bowl and take the first hit. I exhale through my nose, just glad to be with Will again. 

We continue to smoke. When the bowl is about half empty, I get an idea. 

“Hey Will,” I say. He hums, taking a hit and unable to speak. “Have you ever shot-gunned smoke?” 

His eyes widen as he blows out the smoke in my direction. “Uh, no. I’ve been dating you for a while, so I never got the chance.” 

I nod. “Wanna try it?” 

“Fuck yeah.”

I smile widely at him and move so I am straddling his thighs where he sits on my couch. He places his hands on my hips as I take the pipe from him. I put the pipe to his lips and light it for him. 

He inhales slowly, getting as much as he can. I pull the pipe away from him, set it down, and place my hands on his cheeks. I smile down at him and brush my thumbs against his cheekbones. Leaning down, I rest my forehead against his, and I open my mouth, just enough to allow the smoke in. 

He opens his mouth and slowly starts to exhale the smoke and I inhale all the smoke that he lets out. Once he has exhaled all the smoke, I lean in and press my lips to his. It was meant to be gentle, but it was everything but. His hands on my hips tighten as my hands circle around to hold onto the back of his neck. 

The smoke in my mouth escapes again, some going into his mouth and some just into the empty space around us. 

He pulls away from my mouth, just to move to my neck. I blindly search for the pipe where I set it down. It was more difficult to find the pipe than I expected, probably due to the fact that my boyfriend was currently abusing my neck with his teeth. 

I lull my head to the side a bit, finally finding the gods damned pipe. I raise it to my lips again, slowly taking a big hit. He moves to suck and bite on my Adam’s apple, allowing me to tilt my head upwards and exhale the smoke, eyes closed in bliss.

We must have horrible timing, because at this moment the door to my cabin slams open. 

I take an embarrassingly long time to react considering my reflexes are usually considered top notch. Will’s grip on my hips tighten and he removes his mouth from my throat as I slide my eyes open. 

It take’s a moment for my eyes to readjust to the new light from outside. The back of the couch has always faced the door, so from my spot straddling Will, I have a perfect view of the intruders. 

Finally focused, I see that an awestruck Percy and Jason stand in the doorway, jaws slack. 

“Neeks, who’s there?” Will whispers into my shoulder. 

“Oh,” I say, realizing that both parties had just been staring. “Hey, Perce, Jace.” 

The pair of them blink at me, still obviously in shock. “Umm…” Jason starts, but doesn’t finish. 

He hits Percy, almost like he was signaling him to pick up from there. “Yeah, uh, what’s going on here?” Percy manages to get out. 

Will turns his head from where he sits at under me to face them. “We’re hanging out, like usual,” he says. 

Jason nods. “Yeah, okay. And you’re… smoking?” he asks. 

“Uh, yes, we are,” I say, looking dead into his eyes. 

The pair nods slowly at me. Will taps my hips, signaling for me to get off him so he can look at our friends. I not so gracefully slide off Will’s lap, giggling in the process. Will joins me in my giggling fit, causing Jason and Percy’s eyes to widen even further. 

Jason rubs his eyes and sighs. “Literally, what the fuck is going on?” he asks exasperated. 

I wave a hand dismissively at him, rolling my eyes. “Why don’t you two come in and shut the door, we don’t need the whole camp to know. We can explain it to you,” Will says, clearly handling the situation better than me. 

“Okay… I guess,” Jason says after thinking for what seems like forever, but that’s probably just me. They shuffle into the room, carefully sitting in the arm chairs surrounding my TV. “So?” he asks. 

I lean into Will’s side, basically forcing him to lift his arm to go around my shoulders. “Well, for starters, it’s fun. And you sleep 500% better, no nightmares,” I say swiftly. 

Percy’s eyebrows raise at when I mention the nightmares. “Okay, but Will? You’re okay with this?” he asks. 

“It was actually me who got him into smoking. I smoke back at home, it helps with my stress and anxiety, and he wanted to try it. So, yeah, it’s cool with me as long as he isn’t high all the time, which he isn’t,” Will says. 

Percy nods his head understandingly. “Is the no nightmares thing really true? Because I can get with that,” he says, only kind of joking. 

“Yep, I’ve maybe only had one nightmare. I mean, only one time when I’ve been smoking,” I say, struggling to find the right wording. I’m a lot higher tonight that I normally would be. 

Percy smiles at me, amused by my state. “Sweet. When can I try?” he asks. 

“Percy!” Jason exclaims.

“What? I have nightmares at 3 times a week, it would be nice not to,” he replies. Jason’s eyes soften in understanding. 

The son of Zeus rubs his eyes for a moment, thinking. “Fine, if Percy is going to try it, so am I. Lupa didn’t raise no bitch.” 

Will, Percy and I cheer briefly for Jason in his decision. “Alright, you guys go get some stuff, you’re staying here for the night. I don’t want you trying to wander back to your cabins high as shit,” Will says. “We’ll get some stuff ready while you’re doing that.” 

Percy and Jason nod and stand, ready to head out. “Don’t be trying to fit in a quickie while we’re gone, you two!” Percy calls on his way out the door. 

Will and I laugh as Jason gives him a horrified look just before the door closes. 

“How are we going to do this? I don’t really want them using my pipe and the pipe tends to kind of burn the first time,” I say. 

“I have some rolling papers. That way they can each have their own blunt,” he says. I nod, sounds like a plan. 

Moments later, Jason and Percy open the door and quickly come into the cabin. They set their stuff down and come back over to the chairs by us. 

“So, Will is rolling some blunts, that way you two don’t have to share. Sound good?” I ask. 

They nod. “Is it easier to smoke a blunt than like, anything else?” Percy asks. 

“Yeah, and it burns less for your first time,” I tell them. Jason nods once again, looking thankful. 

Will stops what he is doing to place 4 blunts on the table in the middle. “We’re getting high high tonight, boys,” he says jokingly. 

The other two laugh, not knowing that Will was actually being kind of serious. Him and I have already smoked some today, but that high was wearing off a little bit. But for two first time smokers, a whole blunt was a lot, even for their sizes. 

Percy leans forward and grabs a blunt off the table, reaching for a lighter next. “Well, what are we waiting for? Let’s smoke!” 

~~~

I don’t think I’ve ever laughed so much in one night. Smoking with Will alone is one of the best things ever, but having these two here, it’s insane. Percy’s buffoonery added with Jason being more relaxed that I’ve ever seen him makes for a wild night. 

We went through a few rounds of Never Have I Ever, learning more about my cousins that I EVER wanted to. And we are currently on the tail end of a game of Truth or Dare. 

“Jason!” Will shrieks. “Truth or dare?” he asks, rolling his r’s dramatically, causing everyone to laugh. 

Jason thinks for a minute. “Dare!” he finally decides. 

Will smiles wickedly. “I dare you to kiss Percy,” he says. 

Percy wiggles his eyebrows while Jason’s eyes widen in surprise. “But we both have girlfriends,” he says. 

“Annabeth and Piper will find it funny when we tell them, bro. It’s fine,” Percy tells him. Jason seems to consider this for a moment before shrugging and turning towards Percy. 

Jason leans in and places his hands on Percy’s cheeks, leaning in for a kiss before Percy can even react. After a second, Percy’s hands come up to tangle in Jason’s hair. If I didn’t know better, I would say that they had done this before… Or that maybe they had wanted to for a while… Whatever though, because it’s happening now. 

The two of them finally break apart, breathless. Will and I cheer for them momentarily, punching our fists in the air. Percy and Jason start laughing, causing us to join them. 

I turn my head up to face Will from my spot leaning on him. He looks down at me and smiles. I smile back at him, pushing myself up ever so slightly to place a kiss on his lips. 

We break apart, smiling. This sure was a night to remember, and just gave me high hopes for our future.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! If you do choose to use drugs recreationally, please be careful and make sure you know your limits!
> 
> -Mir


End file.
